fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonsaku Chifusa
Summary Chifusa is a character from the Kagura x Kagura crossover series. She is called the world's strongest kunoichi and World's Strongest Enhancer. She serves as a teacher to her son and friends. Affiliation: Hanzō National Academy Strengths: Ungodly physical power, undying love for her son and her students Notes: Do not engage in direct combat. Do not provoke. Do not harm her son unless absolutely necessary. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Sonsaku Chifusa, Chi-Chi Origin: Kagura x Kagura Gender: Female Age: 43 Classification: Shinobi, nen user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Ninjutsu Practitioner, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Nen Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Minor Wind Manipulation, Shinobi Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Far Stronger than the other Hanzo students including her own son and sparred with them while holding back. Scales to other tokujonin and saijonin who are able to create hurricanes and other storms. She consistently fights with Daidouji), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Massively Hypersonic (She is described as having overwhelming speed compared to other Hanzo students including her own Son and Ikaruga) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ Durability: Large Town level+, lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Very High (Given the fact that she could handle multiple shinobi at once, she should be vastly superior to even her own Son) Range: Standard melee range with her martial arts and tens of meters with her strongest Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely High (Accomplished, experienced, and skilled ex-teacher of Hanzō, physician, author, and mother. The Black Owl considers her his equal in expertise on anatomy and nen. Wrote several scrolls and textbooks on nen taxonomy. Kiriya considers her his rival in terms of teaching. Students fear her and call her classes “Jugsy’s evil bootcamp.” Earn her codename “Doctor” from superior skill, wisdom, and knowledge as a shinobi/nen practicing physician.) Weaknesses: Is a Marital Pacifist, and prefers to act as a mother over a kunoichi Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jajanken: Rock: '''Chifusa focuses the aura around her fists using Ko and releases it in a punch. Rock is a close range attack and has the strongest power of her attacks. * '''Jajanken: Scissors: Scissors is formed by extending her pointer and ring fingers. Chifusa uses Transmutation to transform her aura into a long blade extending from the two fingers. * Jajanken: Paper: For this, Chifusa uses her Emission abilities to project her aura towards her enemies as a projectile. Paper uses an open palm to emit the aura. * Nen Stitches (念糸縫合): Chifusa is capable of creating threads which can be lengthened without limit out of her aura and can only be seen by using Gyo. These threads can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. It is reasonable to think the stitches also have moderate regenerative properties, either revitalizing the dead cells or stimulating the production of new ones. Although it can only work if the wound in question is fresh within 24 hours Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Atribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneouslyer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7